Hida Iori In Tachikawa Mimi's Eyes
by PrincessJaded
Summary: You never expected them to be close, let alone friends - but they're not so different that they can't find common ground and understanding.


To my **Otouto**,  
_**Happy Birthday**_, _Mattie_. I hope you liked this. It's really nothing in comparison to the wonderful story you wrote for me but I think I managed to capture us. Hehe.  
Love lots,  
_Diane_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hida Iori_ In _Tachikawa Mimi_'s Eyes**

_Written for **ARCtheElite**_

* * *

He's actually funny, and open, once you pull at those rusty hinges and break open the lock. I think everyone just considers him this awkward kid who sits in the back of the class and watches the world go by. Maybe he does, perhaps he doesn't. Perhaps he's really amazing. It may have taken a while, but I've seen firsthand that he's a genius in his own right.

Now, coming from me, this must be strange to hear. I don't get serious about things very often and I tend to speak in circles with no real point, not unless it involves an AMEX and Prada. But this is different. He's different.

From the beginning, he wasn't someone I naturally gravitated toward, and I doubt I would be someone he sought out in a crowd. My first perception of him was this oddball hiding behind a shell. It honestly made me a little uneasy because I wasn't quite sure how to act toward someone so introverted, not even the older boys had been this withdrawn. But circumstances change and sometimes you just find that someone's company is inevitable.

He's quiet; he doesn't react as most might, not like the others do anyway. He's extremely passionate about life, about feelings, about who he is. He's so sure of himself, comfortable in his own skin and not really giving a damn about the eyes of the world. And I guess that's what makes him, well him. He sees things in this unique way and parallels everything to his greatest interest.

At first, I was completely lost, and I think he may have thought I was as clueless as everyone assumes I am, but I don't blame him for that – I didn't exactly start off with a good impression. It took me awhile to understand the way he thought, to get that his mind worked in a similar way to my own. We looked at the world through our greatest loves – through our own form of arts.

It probably was his Kendo background that made him the quiet, reserved person that he is; and it probably was my eccentric mother, doting father, not to mention love of fashion that made me the prima donna that I am. Still beneath our clothing and our hair, beneath the volume of our voices, we understood each other, if only to the smallest extent.

He understood that I liked the comfort to people being near me, yet I had moments when I craved a bout of isolation. I understood that he didn't always like to be in the dark but would gladly listen and watch others' be happy, because in some peculiar way, he absorbed their happiness.

I've learned that there are times where he wants to be a part of the group, where he wants to contribute, however, he's not an extremely social person and he finds it hard to connect, but he tries. I love that fact.

His true nature took a while to pull out, but when it finally emerged, it was well worth the time and effort.

The day I was referred to as, "Onee-baka" was like a personal triumph. Regardless of the insult it carried, it was satisfying and I could see the smile on his face as the words came out.

So maybe, our first impressions weren't great, and maybe we were too different to exactly click, but that didn't mean we weren't meant to laugh, it didn't mean we weren't meant to smile, and it certainly didn't mean that we weren't meant to be friends.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: November 28, 2009**  
If anyone has dropped by my bio lately, you'll notice the announcement (which really sounds retarded now that I think about it). I said I wouldn't be posting - with an exception of a bday fic, and here it is. I understand if no one reviews, I didn't exactly write this for the masses. But I hope you at least found it slightly heartwarming.

Embarrass the heck out of Matt and someone send him a bunch of **Happy Birthday** pm's! That would be hilarious! :D

Hope the Americans had a good Thanksgiving (I did!). Those of you stressing about school - good luck with finals, those who just started school again - you can do it!!!  
Happy Holidays everyone. :)  
**-Diane**


End file.
